


待客之道

by RavenaboveStreetlight



Series: VTMB pieces and kinky smut [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: 假设魔宴拿下了LA，无逻辑，只是为了在情色的意味上欺负一下主管大人我实在不知道吸血该打什么分级，暴力不知道算不算？好就好在假设有人看中文的话，反正也不会需要tag和分级的……





	待客之道

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血本身就是足可向着开车的方向进行的情节  
> （但我愣是能写得毫无感觉……  
> 啊，我发誓等我开个正坑一定会好好对施特劳斯的

施特劳斯睁开眼看见了一片漆黑，睫毛抵在眼罩紧密的布料上。这是一个尺寸正好的眼罩。如果不是尺寸正好，魔宴是会换一个还是会改造他的脸型呢？施特劳斯猜想他们更乐意剜出他的眼睛，只不过希望他醒着感觉到痛罢了。

“夜安， _篡位者_ 。”东欧口音的男性冷淡地说，“我乃安德烈，阿妮卡之子，卡拉之孙，伊努特之曾孙，白神之重孙，棘秘魑之玄孙。真遗憾你的祷堂已经烧平了，不然我必乐意邀你一观美妙的火场。”

无论施特劳斯有多么不喜欢这个结局，他知道安德烈说的是真的，如若祷堂依然屹立不倒，那么棘秘魑必然会说他得去那里亲眼看着它沦陷，哪怕他实际上只会被锁在这里。所以一切都是白费的，石像鬼同魔宴血仆的互相撕扯、冲撞的魔法与四溅的血……最后就到了这里，他的双手被捆在紧贴背后的X形架上，细绳精心地、整齐地缠绕着每一根手指。

“我也许应该感谢这位主人还允许他的客人说话？”

“啊，你可不是我的 _客人_ ，”安德烈纠正道，这不是多么愉快的一句话，但从那声音里浮起一丝笑意，“但我没什么要不许你说话的理由，你是个非常体面的家伙，所以等到你失去理智的时候才好看。”

这就还不如落到什么野蛮的暴徒手里了，至少那会死得比较快一点。有一会儿施特劳斯想起了他曾经考虑最后没有采用的精神炸弹，但重要的还是思考当下如何行动。无论安德烈听起来何等冰冷，他终究是凭着炽烈的憎恶在行动，那么也许只要稍微激怒一下，他就会失控而决意还是直接宰了这术士。

“这话说得就像狂热地想睡她教授的小姑娘一样。”他说，嘲讽地，这不是他常用的口吻，因此其实有一点生疏。

一只手卡上了他的下颌。

“如果你觉得那就能换你一个痛快的结束，”棘秘魑低声说，食指的指节硌着施特劳斯的下颚骨，而应该是从他拇指伸出的利爪擦过术士的下唇，“我们这些平凡热情的地主很乐意教你一点新的东西的。”然后他凑了上来，双唇压上了了睿魔尔的唇，质感独特的皮肤摩挲着施特劳斯非常典型的光滑冰冷，粗糙的舌轻轻地舔过了上下唇瓣，然后探进了口腔，缓慢地探索着、与术士僵硬不动的舌纠缠，如此细腻绵长，仿佛要悠闲地品尝一道菜肴。

施特劳斯僵硬地控制自己没有咬那条舌头然后一口唾在他脸上：他相信安德烈实质上对这个吻感到和他同样的强烈反胃，而既然棘秘魑能做到这个程度，那份耐心便不会让他轻易以死解脱，也许数周都不会，在有时间的前提下他就应该考虑脱身的可能了，时间越长便越有机会，那么首先他要做的就是，耐心忍受。

结束了他悠长的吻之后安德烈的手迫使法师仰起头，而他自己顺势下移，舌尖掠过了睿魔尔的颚，然后是他的颈项，而另一只手在施特劳斯的外衣上抚摸。感觉上他仍然穿了两层，虽然他看不见，因此不能确信那是他那定然已经脏污了的外套还是邪恶的待客者的提供。他强迫自己不去理会安德烈耐心得令人疯狂的若有若无的抚摸，单从事实来说并没有多么不快，但是精神上他更宁愿有一个屠夫在用感觉猪肉一样的手腕揉捏。

更为冷硬的一对小小的尖利的触感点在他裸露的颈上，棘秘魑显然侧过头亮出了他的獠牙。安德烈就仿佛对他十分了解一般直接隔着皮肤蹭着他的颈静脉。

对 _人类_ 的身体十分了解，施特劳斯想，试图忽视某个他更应该思考的问题。但当同类的尖牙刺穿了他的皮肤，某种深得超出他控制的神秘机制使他无法自控地喘息，然后开始渴望极乐——这可能是世上最为危险的享乐：任由他人取用自己的生命，甚至比从他人窃取生命的滋味更加美妙。施特劳斯过去曾分析此类说法完全是充满了恶意的谣言，他现在知道了它们是真的。

他沉入了甜美的虚无之中，无力的身体被按在金属的架上摩擦，但无论是摩擦还是手腕上的拉扯都是不存在的，甚至不能够构成一份遥远朦胧如云雾般的感觉——他的其他部分都是不存在的，只有全身一整副的血管，而它们存在的全部意义就是提供他被咬穿的那一点的知觉。在被吸血的迷醉面前，凡俗的一切享受都在失去意义，如果他还有一点点微末的力气行动的话，他的行动不会是咬住自己的嘴唇或者舌头以制止耻辱的喘息、更不可能是尝试逃脱那副抽取他存在本质的尖牙，他会向着那份快感传来的方向更深地坠落，忘却了安危地把他自己交到另一个人的口中，根本不论这个人是谁。这是难以抵抗的快感，伴随着他们被诅咒的生命，形成一份非常相称的脆弱，哪怕一位古老而又强大的该隐后裔，一旦开始了这个沦陷的过程，几乎也没有逃脱的余地。

施特劳斯朦胧地困惑于快感为何消退，以及他为何虚弱，他的身体十分想要挽留它，但他的精神发出的指令都不知所踪，也没有哪一块肌肉还有这种力量去执行任何一边的意愿，无论是感到遗憾，还是感到憎恶，他全部的表现就是疲软地靠在身后的金属架上，重量相当程度地依赖了他双手的束缚，直到他的心兽由于猛然的饥渴而咆哮，甚至惊醒了他的灵魂。

安德烈一定有着惊人的控制能力才能缓慢地吸饮并且及时停止，他回顾方才过程的时候迅速地想到，棘秘魑必然怀有深刻之极的憎恨，以至于吞噬他全部存在的吸引力竟然都抵不过让他活下来继续受苦。他颈上被咬过的地方仍然残留着令人分心的温柔的快感，即使在他现在出于血液的减少而开始迫切地渴求进食的情况下，那份吸引力依旧在鼓动他再次寻求同样的愉悦。

 _这是会上瘾的_ 。施特劳斯站直了身体、重整他平静的表象，现在他的理性必须同时与呐喊着抛弃一切人性坦然渴求鲜血的心兽及棘秘魑所致力于加诸的绝望斗争，而理性自身还携带着无法忽视的所有会加剧负面情绪的事实判断。

仿佛具有一种研磨力的舌头在他的皮肤表面微微打转，没有气息、没有脉搏、没有上升的温度，但睿魔尔产生他体内仍存的血变得温热的错觉。安德烈埋头在最近的近旁，缓慢的动作暧昧得像是舔舐幼崽的野兽。

然后那副牙再一次咬了进来——在施特劳斯来得及为难以避免的终结感到不甘心之前，他惊惶地意识到棘秘魑从伤口注回了他刚刚吸取的血液，回流并不恐怖，单纯因为超出他的所知而令严密的学者失措，饥渴的身体对补充极为敏感，他简直听见了不死生命的载体流过众多毛细血管汇聚起来的细微的声音，而这声音宛如天籁。

棘秘魑将血液来来回回地抽走又倾注回他的身体，无可抵御的快感与无可逃避的羞辱如同泥沼一般逐步淹没了睿魔尔，当最终安德烈的骨刺在他脸上的摩擦远去、安德烈的牙缓慢但坚定地离开他的皮肉，施特劳斯几乎就要抗议这一点。他被束缚的双手艰难地挣扎了一下，强烈的痛感唯一的好处就是帮助他清醒地意识到自己怀有何等荒唐的欲求。

“再做下去，你就真的会求我咬你了……作为一个窃取他人之遗产发家的氏族，这是你们最相配的下场，是不是？”加害者恶毒地低语。

“再做下去，”被害者虚弱但清晰地回答，“你就真的会控制不住自己，从而失去了你一开始决定我活着的意义。作为一个以不加节制的暴虐闻名的氏族，会被一时狂热的欲望毁灭了自己的计划，也不是什么出人意表的发展，是不是？”

作为回应的是从喉咙深处响起的、恼意燃烧的低吼。

施特劳斯静默地等待着，然后如他所预期的，安德烈最终笑了。

“非常好，睿魔尔……让我想想你叫什么名字？马克西米连，我们一向尊敬有良好意志力的对手，”那个声音退开了一点，在移动，虽然没有明显的脚步，但他应当迈步绕过了一定的角度，“洛杉矶需要我的注意力，但是会有足够的时间留给你和我。 _在你崩溃之前，绝不会让你便宜地与世长辞。_ ”


End file.
